


A Matter of Grave Importance

by edibleflowers



Series: Only God Knows Why [2]
Category: Popslash
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin decides he wants Joey to be his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Grave Importance

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I began around August or so of 2002 and finished on January 28, 2003, because I had spare time at work. Since this is probably the last porn I'll write at work, I went all out. In other words, don't read this at work. It's set during the ANSUN tour in 1999.
> 
> Owing to the fact that I am reposting it here in 2012, nine years after writing it, I can't remember if Justin and Lance were underage at this point in time. If they were, it was probably by a year or less, but I have ticked the box just to be on the safe side.

Joey and Chris were fucking.

Justin reached for the remote, turning up the volume on the football game, but it was no use. Now that his brain had identified the soft sounds drifting from the bunks, they bypassed the television, sinking straight into his head -- and lower, as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

He hated it when they did this. Lance and JC were both asleep -- or JC was asleep; if Justin knew Lance, he was probably on the phone or on his laptop, doing something official-looking when he should be sleeping. And Joey and Chris probably thought Justin was asleep, too; they never would have started this if they'd known he was awake. He only knew it because he'd woken up a couple of times to hear them murmuring to each other in low voices, muffled laughter behind a palm, fervent whispers to "keep it down, J's asleep!"

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Sure, he'd had sex; there were lots of willing girls, after all, some of them even pretty and seemingly sweet enough to interest him, and his first had been a genuinely nice girl, a couple years older than him, who had kissed him kindly at the end of the night and left without leaving her number. He'd appreciated that later when, depressed, he'd leaned on JC and mumbled that he was in love with her, and JC had gently told him that it was just gratitude.

But Chris and Joey -- there was something there, Justin could tell. It was there between Joey and JC, too, and JC and Chris, but for some reason Justin felt it the most when he heard Chris's voice murmuring low, Joey's soft vibrant chuckles that seemed to target Justin no matter where he was.

Justin thumbed the volume down on the game, sliding a careful hand into his pants. He was already so hard, it wouldn't take much, and Chris was making little "uh! uh! uh!" sounds now, so evocative that Justin could practically see Chris, face down or maybe on his back, his legs bent up over Joey's shoulders so that he was folded almost in half, and Joey's hips moving just barely, just enough, that when Chris took himself in hand and gave a few firm strokes, they both shuddered at once.

When he'd heard their sighs of completion, Justin carefully let his lower lip free of his teeth and reached for the box of tissues.

He'd already decided he wanted Joey to be his first. He just had to figure out how to ask him.

* * *

Justin waited until after the following night's show, when they were all in the van on the way back to the hotel. They were all still sweaty, dressed in their final change clothes; that was normal procedure, though, as they'd learned a while back that it was better to book it out of the venue while the band was still playing, thus avoiding potential fan incidents and messy traffic issues.

Joey sat in the middle seat, next to JC, both of them wiping their faces with towels and not speaking. After a few minutes spent staring at the back of Joey's head, Justin leaned forward from where he sat between Lance and Chris, ignoring Lance's surprised sharp glance, and draped his arms around Joey's neck. Joey grunted faintly.

"What, J?"

"Can I talk to you later?" Justin pitched his voice low, using the sultry tone that always worked when he wanted to make out with Lance. "I know y'all aren't going out again tonight."

He felt Joey sigh a little and nod. It wasn't resigned, really, just tired. "Sure, J. Come find me later."

"Cool," Justin breathed into Joey's ear, smiling, and then unwrapped his arms and sat back in his seat. Belatedly, he realized that both Chris and Lance were staring at him. Chris's gaze seemed bemused, if astonished, but Lance's was cold. Justin swallowed, looking forward again. Perhaps, he thought a bit judiciously, that hadn't been the best idea; but he'd wanted to make sure he caught Joey before JC or Chris did. The only problem was that now he had to ride back with Lance's eyes boring into the side of his head for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Lance demanded when they were back in the room.

"What?" Justin asked, rubbing a towel over his short hair. He'd ducked into the shower long enough to get the sweat off and run some shampoo through his hair, and as he dumped the towel in a corner and rummaged in his bag for a clean pair of boxers, he raised an eyebrow at Lance.

"'What?'" Lance quoted back at him, eyes flashing. "'What' is you fucking coming on to Joey in front of me, that's what. Jesus!"

Justin pulled his boxers up under the towel wrapped around his waist, then added that towel to the pile. "I'm. Uh," he fumbled. He found he truly didn't know what to say; he hadn't honestly thought about it, after all -- it wasn't as if they were boyfriends or something, but Lance obviously thought differently. "It's not like. I mean. I just."

"You just what?" Lance sat down hard on his bed, a hand in his hair. "You just want Joey now, is that it? I was fun, but I wouldn't put out, so I'm out of the picture? Thanks a fucking lot, Justin."

"Jesus. I'm sorry, it's-- It's not like that. I swear it isn't. I like, I like you." Justin sat down next to Lance. Lance stared at the floor, and all of Justin's words about how he thought it would be better to be with Joey first, experience, all that, flew out of his head. "Please don't be mad," he said instead. "I just." He chewed on his lip. Lance didn't move. "Lance."

"Get the fuck out." Lance's voice was low, angry. "Go let Joey fuck you. I don't fuckin' care."

Trembling, Justin stood, collected clothes from his bag, dressing in silence while Lance slipped into the bathroom. When he took his keycard and left the room, the bathroom door was still closed.

* * *

Justin was fine until Joey opened his door. Then he saw Joey's face, his soft warm eyes, and his own eyes stung with sudden tears.

"Sorry," he said, "sorry, I'm-- I'll--"

"J," Joey murmured, and tugged Justin into the room. Justin pressed his hands against his eyes, grateful when Joey steered him to a chair, then brought him a glass of water. Justin drank it all and waited for his breath to stop hitching. He'd learned a long time back how to make himself stop crying; it was all part of the business.

"Want to tell me about it?" Joey asked at length. He sat in the chair next to Justin, spread a broad hand to rest between Justin's shoulderblades.

Justin tried not to feel it, staring instead at his hands folded in his lap. "I want, I want you to be my first guy," he said, heard Joey's sharp intake of breath. "But I -- uhh -- didn't tell Lance, and now he's pissed at me."

"Understandably," Joey said dryly. "You didn't honestly think he was going to be all smiles about this, did you?"

Justin sighed. "I didn't really think about it at all," he admitted. "But. I mean, it's not like we're boyfriends or something. We just. Make out. A lot."

"And give each other handjobs," Joey added in that tone of voice that made Justin want to protest even though it was true, "and fall asleep together. _And_ ," he went on, "you were the first guy he kissed." His hand stayed on Justin's back, warm and comforting.

"I was?" Justin squeaked. He hadn't known.

Joey nodded. "You were. So far, J, you're the only guy he's done anything with."

"Oh. Shit." Justin felt like a grade-A heel all of a sudden. "Wow. I suck."

"You're a guy," Joey said, with a wry smile. "We're not always known for our sensitivity."

Justin swallowed. "I'll, I'll apologize to him."

"Not right now," Joey advised. "He'll still be steaming. In the morning."

Justin nodded, leaning into the warmth Joey offered. It wasn't exactly how he'd wanted the night to go. Joey kissed his temple softly, warm lips smooth on his skin, and Justin sighed a little. He supposed it could have been worse.

"Can I stay here?" he asked. "Just. To sleep. Tonight. Please?"

Joey nodded, and Justin sagged against him in relief. He was pretty sure he was nowhere near ready to go back to his room, his and Lance's room. After another few quiet moments, Joey stood, squeaking a yawn, and tugged his shirt off. "Come on," he said. "Early morning tomorrow."

Justin stood, pulling his own shirt off, and for a moment he just stopped to watch Joey. He was beautiful, Joey was, lean and strong, muscles cleanly defined when he moved to pull the sheets back on the bed. Justin really wished Lance had been cool with this, that he'd gone about it better, because the idea of getting into that bed with Joey, suddenly, the idea of having Joey pressed up to him, all hot and hard...

"J," Joey said, voice firm and tired. "Come on already."

Justin's cheeks flared with heat as he unbuttoned his jeans, hitching them carefully down over his hips. He was turned on now, and he could only pray Joey didn't make fun of him for it. He folded his jeans over the chair's back and turned toward the bed, and at the same time, Joey flipped the light off. Justin felt nothing but cool relief as he slid into bed.

He always slept on his side; tonight he turned his back towards the other side of the bed, feeling oddly shy now and not wanting to disturb Joey more than necessary. The mattress dipped a little as Joey climbed under the covers, and then he slid across the distance separating them, pressing the warmth of his body all down Justin's back. Justin hissed involuntarily and closed his eyes tight as Joey's arm covered his waist.

"Relax," Joey murmured. "It's OK."

"Joey," Justin heard himself say, his voice sounding very young, helpless.

"Shh, J."

Justin covered Joey's arm with his own and fell asleep like that.

* * *

Normally, he woke up all at once. He didn't remember ever having to be shaken awake or anything; once he was up, he was up. Today was apparently an exception, though, because fuzzy warmth was the first thing he registered, a heavy blanketing presence that made him think, blearily, 'Joey'.

He forced his eyes open and blinked dazedly. Joey's face was buried in his neck; Joey's body was spread across his, and a certain stiff heat was pressed into Justin's thigh.

_Oh, fuck._

Joey mumbled something incoherent that nonetheless made Justin's skin shiver, and Justin heard Joey's breathing change, quicken, as he snorted himself into wakefulness. Joey raised his head, blinked sleepily at Justin. "Hi," he said, scratchy-voiced, so sweet that Justin's heart twisted.

"Hi," Justin said. He was aware, rather painfully so, that he was hard against Joey's belly. It felt good -- very good -- and he prayed silently that Joey would not start making any sudden movements.

"Comfy," Joey murmured. His arm curved around Justin's waist, proprietarially, some of his fingers hooked into the waistband of Justin's boxers.

"Mmm," Justin agreed, wondering idly if this was what JC and Chris got to wake up to all the time. If so, he was even more jealous than before. He dared to brush a kiss over Joey's forehead, then whispered, "You're heavy."

"Nuh-uh." Joey's smile stretched against Justin's shoulder. "Perfect."

"Get up, fucker," Justin said, without heat. "I have to pee."

"That's what that is?" Joey looked up, chin sharp in Justin's skin, and grinned at the blush that spread over Justin's face. "And here I thought you had the hots for me."

"I do-- I-- Get _off_ me." Justin shoved at Joey, who rolled back agreeably, laughing as Justin pushed out of bed and all but fled into the bathroom.

When he came back out, having taken care of business and washed his hands and face, Joey was still laying in bed, on his back, a sheet draped loosely over him. His eyes were closed again, and his hands were out of sight. A sudden thrill raced down Justin's spine -- _oh shit, he better not be beating off_ \-- and he crossed to get his jeans. "Joey, whatever you're doing, stop it," he said.

"Was sleeping," Joey grumbled.

"We have a thing," Justin said. "You should get up."

"You should come back," Joey said. "You wanted."

Justin looked back at Joey over his shoulder. He wasn't awake. Or, at least, Justin was beginning to think that Joey was in some kind of half-aware state where he was responsive enough to answer questions, but not lucid enough to understand what was going on. "Joey," he said softly, and went to sit down on the bed. "I do want. I do want you. But I have to make things right with Lance first."

"'K." Joey smacked his lips. "Tonight."

"Tonight," Justin agreed, and felt a sudden rush of fear and excitement jolt him.

* * *

He debated going to Chris's room for the communal breakfast, but then decided he'd rather confront Lance in private and headed to their room, instead. Of course, Lance wasn't there -- at breakfast, no doubt -- so he began packing his clothes, haphazard, stuffing them into his bag. When the door opened he swung towards it; Lance was pausing in the door, obviously not having expected to see them, and both of them froze in place for a moment before Lance stepped in all the way and let the door swing shut behind him. The look on his face was impossible to read. Justin stuffed his hands in his pockets and swallowed.

"Lance--"

"I'm sorry," Lance said, before Justin could finish.

"No, it's my fault," Justin blurted. "I should've -- I went at it all backwards."

Lance smiled a little, weary, and Justin thought (with a stab of self-loathing) that he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. "J. It's OK. You were thinking with your dick." Dryly, he added, "I know what it's like."

Justin let out a sigh of relief, but didn't move from where he was standing just inside the door. "So -- we're--"

"We're fine." Lance came over to him then, reaching for Justin's hands and pulling them around his waist. Justin grinned into the subsequent kiss, and then rested his forehead against Lance's, their noses bumping.

"God, I so don't deserve that," he mumbled.

"Nope." It was Lance's turn to grin, his eyes half-closed. "But we all do stupid shit. So."

"You know why? Why I wanted to--?"

Lance inhaled softly, looking up at Justin. "Why?" he whispered.

"So that we could. You and me. And we'd know what to do and it wouldn't be all awkward and shit. I don't want to, like. Be with him all the time."

"Oh," Lance said, and swallowed, smiling a little. "Oh. That's, uh." He got a little red across the cheeks; Justin gave him a confused look.

"What?" he asked. The blush got worse, and Justin grinned, moved his hands to tickling position. Lance squirmed away, his whole neck red now.

"Stop it, J."

"What? Come on!" Justin couldn't take it anymore; he got a firm hold of Lance, around the waist, and hauled him to the nearest bed. They fell laughing, and Lance managed to finally gasp, "All right! All right, I think it'd be hot, you and Joey. You'd be hot."

Justin tired and failed to contain a surprised smile. "Really?"

"Yeah." Lance's breathing was calming down now that Justin had stopped tickling him, and he looked up at Justin, eyes searching.

"Wh-what are you saying, Lance?" Justin murmured. "Are you, are you saying."

"I'm saying it's OK." Lance cupped Justin's jaw with long, delicate fingers. "If you want him to be your first, it's OK."

Justin sucked in a deep breath. "Wow," was all he could say for a moment, and then he leaned down and kissed Lance, hard. Lance mewled. Fingers threaded into the back of Justin's curls.

"Boys?" The voice of Justin's mother started them and Justin jerked back, realizing a moment later that Lynn was outside, knocking on the door. "Boys, it's almost time to go."

Justin drew a shaky breath and glared at a grinning Lance as he called, "Be right there!"

"OK," she replied, and Justin bit his lip hard: Lance's hand was sliding into his pants.

"One for the road," Lance grinned.

"You fucker," Justin gasped.

"Eventually."

* * *

They had a radio interview and a photo shoot and then a long thing with MTV, but finally they were done and Todd was herding them onto the bus for the ride to the next city, a few hours away. Justin had to fight the urge to just jump Joey, who had been wrestling with Chris for possession of his cellphone the moment the bus started off; he thought it would be better if he waited until they got to the hotel.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading _Sports Illustrated_ , when a hand appeared and lifted the magazine out of his view. "Hey," he started to protest, but then Joey slid into the seat opposite and the rest of his words died on his lips.

"You OK?" he asked.

Justin caught himself smiling goofily. "Yeah. We, we're good."

"Good." Joey grinned. "So you talked?"

It was weird, but kind of cool, this shorthand they were speaking in. "Yeah, we, uh, we did, and. He." He looked down at his fingernail, making tiny arched dents in the plastic edge of the table. "He said it was okay if we did it."

"Yeah?" Joey's voice didn't sound surprised, quite, nor wholly self-assured. Justin realized with a start that Joey was nervous, too. "Wow, J, that's. That's really cool."

"Yeah." Justin's cheeks were hot but he smiled at Joey. Just the thought of being with him was so hot it got him hard, and he thought maybe he should go jerk off now and take the edge off. "So, uh. Whenever, whenever you want--"

"Tonight?" Joey's voice was soft, made Justin shiver. He'd definitely have to go jerk off now. "The others are going out, so--"

"Yeah," Justin mumbled. "OK, I'll, I'll come to your room."

Joey grinned again, his own cheeks flushed, and stood up. "OK. See you tonight," he said, and headed towards the bathroom, but not before Justin caught a glimpse of the front of his jeans, distorted by a distinct hard line of erection.

Justin tripped and nearly brained himself in his haste to get into the privacy of his bunk.

* * *

He was still nervous when he knocked on Joey's door two hours later, despite a cold shower and the application of a contraband bottle of beer (smuggled to him by Lance, who'd given him a soft kiss and then grinned, "I want details!"). But Joey, dressed in a lewd t-shirt and jeans, answered the door smiling, and Justin felt his fear dissolve.

"Come on," Joey invited. He locked the door once Justin had come in, and then he turned, a gentle hand on Justin's hip, drawing close; Justin had an impression of easy warm Joey-smile, crinkled eyes, and then Joey was kissing him, sweet and smooth with just a hint of pressure from Joey's broad tongue. Justin mewled a little, pushed closer, but Joey chuckled and brought his hands up to Justin's shoulders to hold him at bay. "Not yet," he murmured. "We're gonna do it right, OK?"

Justin nodded, sighing a little, and Joey drew him in for a hug. Then he pulled back, one hand closing around one of Justin's, and led him over to the bed. For the first time, Justin noticed that the lights had been dimmed, and candles had been set around the room's perimeter to lend the hotel room's impersonal atmosphere a golden glow. His first thought was that it was a little girly, but he had to admit he kind of liked it.

"Nervous?" Joey said, and Justin dragged his gaze back to meet Joey's warm eyes, nodding. "Me too," Joey admitted. One of his hands was still wrapped around Justin's; the other settled lightly on Justin's thigh, a tentative touch. "Come on. Why don't we," and he pulled Justin a little toward him.

Justin slid eagerly against Joey. He was thrumming with more than nerves now, excitement starting to bubble like champagne in his veins. Joey's hands moved on his back, under his shirt and they were kissing again, tongues now gliding over each other, hot and sharp sensation and wet and Justin mewled helplessly into Joey's mouth. Joey tasted so different than Lance, kissed differently, and the very newness of it, the difference, was driving Justin crazy.

He climbed into Joey's lap without really thinking, wanting only to be closer, wanting to feel them pressed together as much as possible. Joey's hands were hard on his waist until they let go to pull up on his shirt, dragging it up and Justin stopped kissing long enough to let the garment be yanked over his head; then he dove in again, hungry now for the taste of Joey, sucking Joey's slick hot tongue into his mouth, and he wanted to see how Joey tasted in other places too. He didn't get a chance because Joey pushed him back, laying him down on the bed easily and pressing over him with the sold hard weight of his own body. Joey was really fucking beautiful, Justin thought, and hooked his fingers in the hem of Joey's shirt and tugged upward, so Joey pushed up and pulled it off, scrabbling it over his head and tossing it aside.

Skin to skin now, and Justin mewled a little, it was so hot and he just wanted everything, but Joey was being slow, kissing Justin's neck, mouthing and nuzzling his way over Justin's collarbone, down the center of his chest as if he was learning Justin's body by feel. Justin's hands were on Joey's back, feeling the powerful muscle move and shift under his palms. He was trembling, aching with need, so hard it hurt, and when Joey put his mouth down on Justin's belly and blew out sharply, Justin gave a yelp of uncontained laughter. "Fuck," he gasped, as Joey raised a grin to him, "that wasn't funny."

"Sure it was," Joey said, still smirking, and unbuttoned Justin's khakis. Justin had had some vague notion that it would be weird, somehow, to have Joey touching his dick, but there was nothing weird about this; it was just hot, Joey's hand covering his heavy erection through his boxer-briefs, squeezing and sliding and then he was pulling down pants and underwear all at once. Justin arched eagerly to slide out of them and didn't even care that he was naked in front of Joey, really, truly, bare-assed and vulnerable, but Joey just drew in a sharp breath, his eyes a little dazed. _Turned on because of me_ , Justin thought in surprise, a little giddy.

Joey was leaning back now, kneeling between Justin's spread legs, and he reached forward to trace his wide fingertips over Justin's chest, down an arm, finding the line that divided his body down the center of his abdominals, and then down one thigh and up the other, teasing up the fine short hair on his legs and scratching through where it got coarse and wiry close to his cock. At last his curled fingers brushed over the hard length of it and Justin gasped and arched up involuntarily, the sensation sinking into him. He reached up, hands curving around Joey's shoulders, because it was too hot and he was afraid he would do something stupid to embarrass himself, like come from just one touch.

Joey leaned down instead, his fingers loosely cupped around the smooth shaft and then licking up it -- unexpected damp heat and even though Justin had had his share of blowjobs, this was Joey and that made it all exciting, new. Joey's tongue flickered teasingly around the crown then retreated, lips parting to take the head in, and his mouth was lush and wet and when he sucked hard on the head, Justin moaned aloud and grabbed a fistful of sheets, the world shifting and rolling beneath him, and he couldn't fight it off: the moment Joey's head dipped to take more in, surrounding Justin in impossible velvet heat, Justin bucked upward and came, hard, crying out helplessly.

He was still breathing hard when Joey slid up next to him and gathered him into a strong embrace. "Jesus fuck," he muttered, and Joey chuckled, nuzzling Justin's temple.

"I take it you liked that, huh?"

Justin turned his face up to Joey's, laughing a little. "Understatement. God, I, I really fuckin' want you."

Murmuring a soft agreement, Joey bent his head a little to kiss Justin; slightly more relaxed now, but no less urgent in its undertones. Justin realized that Joey had finished undressing, because his cock slid against Justin's thigh, full and heavy, and Justin slid a hand down over Joey's chest to touch him, taking him in hand for the first time, and he liked it, really liked the way Joey fit so neatly in his fist, and he fucking loved how it made Joey thrust into him and moan. Justin was starting to think he might be in love with Joey. He couldn't get enough of kissing him, of Joey's tongue in his mouth, Joey's body so hot against his own.

When Joey pulled back, Justin gave a little frustrated growl, but Joey was only reaching back to the nightstand, groping for something, and when he came back Justin inhaled, because this was it, lube and condoms and now it was really real.

His hand had stilled on Joey's dick, though he didn't want to let go; Joey set the supplies down and touched Justin's jaw with soft fingers. "You OK?" he said, his voice rough but tender somehow. "We don't have to."

Justin couldn't prevent a little laugh and buried a hand in Joey's hair, pulling him down for a kiss. "Please, Joe," he mumbled, "please, I want this."

"OK. OK," Joey chuckled into Justin's mouth. "Won't ask again, but if you need me to stop, say so, I will." He waited for Justin's nod, then he sat up, nudging Justin's knees open before settling between them again. He reached for the condom, tearing it open and rolling it on, smoothing it down over his cock. Justin was struck again, seeing Joey's fist on himself, by the image of Joey beating off -- he'd conjured it before, on the bus -- and sucked in a hungry breath. Joey was wetting his fingers, now, until they glistened with lubricant, but he grinned when he leaned forward to slide his fingers between Justin's buttocks, finding the firm muscle of his opening, free hand rubbing Justin's thigh and up to his belly. "Jesus, it's hot, watchin' you get turned on," Joey said, and Justin felt himself flush. The sensation of Joey's fingers probing at the sensitive skin of his opening was odd, made him squirm a little, but he liked it. Then one of Joey's fingers carefully pushed forward, sliding in wet and slow, and Justin cried out despite himself. It hurt.

"It's OK, it's OK, baby, I know," Joey was murmuring in Justin's ear. "It's OK, just relax, yeah, like that, breathe, concentrate on how it feels." Justin's teeth slowly released the lower lip that had caught between them, and Joey said softly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Justin nodded after a moment, gulping. The flash of hurt had faded and he could feel Joey's finger twisting, slow, inside him -- _inside my body_ , and the thought made Justin dizzy. Then Joey did something with his finger and sudden pleasure burst through Justin and he cried out -- "Jesus!"

Joey was grinning. "There we go, that's it, huh?" His hand slid back and forth, lazily thrusting the single digit into Justin, and Justin found his hips rolling forward to meet it, wanting it, needing it, and then on a longer slide another wet finger twined with the first and pushed in. Another flare, bright, but not as sharp as the flirst, and Justin was definitely pushing up to meet it now, to meet the fingers working him, stretching him, opening him. Readying him. God, this was the hottest thing ever. He could practically feel Joey's fingers scissoring and twisting in, corkscrewing back out again, Justin thought he was going to go crazy with the want singing through him. Distantly he heard whimpers, unintelligible cries of need, and only vaguely recognized them as his own.

"Three?" Joey rumbled in his ear, and Justin gasped, hand closing in Joey's hair.

"Please, fuckin', I want you, Joe," he rasped. Joey swallowed hard but he nodded, and the tormenting fingers pulled back and were gone. Justin made a hungry noise, couldn't stop it, he felt so empty and wanted to be filled by Joey. Joey was squirting more lube into his palm, coating his cock with it, making sure the condom was firm in place.

As he settled into place between Justin's thighs, Justin hooked his legs up around Joey's waist, instinct moving him into place. Joey had a hand at the base of his stiff cock, the head was there, Justin felt it pressing blunt and round into him, parting and filling, oh, Jesus, this was so much more than he'd expected, but it hurt, it felt so good. He opened his eyes; Joey was looking at him, eyes searching his face, serious and concerned.

"I'm good," Justin breathed, shifting a little; it was like he couldn't quite find a comfortable position, pinned beneath Joey. Then Joey moved a little and slid an inch deeper and Justin couldn't contain his moan, the way wincing pain bloomed into sudden intense pleasure. "More," he breathed, "come on, come on, please," and Joey had been holding his breath but now he exhaled on a long slow sigh and let the weight of his body press him in, sure and deep, until pelvic bone met pelvic bone and Joey was buried fully in Justin, flush against him.

Justin felt strained, stretched to the limits, his legs sore from the unfamiliar position and his ass burning because of the dick in it. He thought he might be insane, because it all felt so good he could hardly stand it. Joey held himself braced on his elbows, his lips dry and breath coming in ragged pants, and Justin thought he could feel the pulsing of blood in Joey's cock.

"Come on," he breathed, "fuckin' move already."

Joey let out a breathless laugh, but he let himself slide back, then thrust in again. It was a smoother glide this time, and the next came quicker, the pain ebbing as sparks of pleasure began to jolt along Justin's spine. He had been pretty sure it would be good, at least if the cries he'd heard late at night were any indication, but he hadn't thought it would be this incredible. Joey's steady thrusts kept Justin gasping, astonished at the feeling of connection between them, and it was like Joey could anticipate Justin's inarticulate needs, speeding for a few thrusts and then slowing again, even letting him go into a few agonizingly slow, deep pushes that seemed to send fire flying up Justin's spine straight into his brain.

He was burning with it, so hot he thought he might be dying. Joey sped up again, hips grinding into his with a sturdy lethal force, slick and hard, and their bellies met with his erection, wet and slick with pre-come, between them. He groped for it with one hand and dizziness swamped him, the stimulation nearly overwhelming. Every twist of Joey's hips, every powerful thrust, brought him closer to the edge, he could feel the spasms of pleasure faster now, Joey's cock must be getting him right there every time.

Joey was breathing hard, grunting low in his throat as he rocked into Justin, and Justin reached up, hooked a hand around Joey's neck and dragged him down for a rough kiss, tongues feinting. Joey's teeth set into his lower lip for a moment and it was the last bit of pain that threw him over the edge, fist blurred on his cock, voice raw as he cried out his orgasm.

Joey's voice came right behind: "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ!" he shouted, and a final thrust buried him, sheathed him, and they both lay gasping for air for several long moments. When Joey made to pull back, Justin put his arms around Joey's back and held him there, the sure perfect weight of him.

"Holy fuck," Joey said at last, and Justin giggled.

"It sure was."

"Ass." Chuckling low, Joey slipped back, his softening cock sliding free of Justin's body easily. Justin sighed, biting his lip; he'd liked the feel of Joey in him, the sensation of still being connected. Joey leaned over to the nightstand again and returned with a damp washcloth, using it tenderly on Justin's belly and between his legs, and Justin stretched a little, wanting almost to purr, feeling deliciously sore and limp, drained in the best way. He watched with a half-lidded gaze as Joey stood, wobbly-legged, to toss the towel into the bathroom and then peeled off the condom, washed his hands.

When Joey returned to the bed, Justin reached for him, and it seemed natural to settle together, Joey on his back and Justin on his side with his head on Joey's shoulder and one arm draped heavily over Joey's waist. Joey's fingers idly combed Justin's hair, and little pleasant ripples of sensation shivered through him at the sensual caress.

"You, are you going to stay?" Joey finally murmured.

Justin looked up, a little quiver of alarm rising in his stomach. "Do you need me to go?"

"No, no," Joey hastily said. "I just, I didn't know if you, what you wanted to do."

Justin subsided with a sigh, eyes closing. "Want to stay," he said in a soft, drowsy tone, and felt Joey's smile against his temple.

"Cool."

Joey was the one to reach down and pull the covers up, arranging them in a warm nest of sheets and blankets. Justin let himself drift, thinking about how he couldn't wait to try this with Lance, and then he was asleep.


End file.
